Il faut bien au moins trois fêtes en une
by SillyLand-Ambassador
Summary: Grace et Kono mettent au point un plan pour enfin caser les deux partenaires...


_J'aurais bien voulu mais malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Et si ça avait été le cas, croyez moi bien qu'il y en aurait deux qui seraient casés depuis longtemps ! Et ne me parlez pas des petits arrangements faits dans la série pour les caser vite fait..._

**Il faut au moins trois fêtes en une...**

-ooOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo- oOo-oOo-oOo-

- Allez Danno, c'est le jeu !

- Mais Gracie, depuis quand on met deux fèves dans une galette ?

- Ça aurait été de la triche sinon !

- C'est vrai, enchaîna la jeune enquêtrice en riant, tout le monde sait que tu aurais fait de ta fille la reine si tu avais été le seul à avoir la fève.

- Et tu n'aimes pas la galette qu'on a fait avec Kono, c'est ça ?

- Mais siii mon p'tit chat ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'en reprends même si tu veux...

- Danno... Soupira le McGarret en souriant, amusé tout de même par la panique du blond.

- Steve, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

- Allez, c'est pas grave, tu peux bien être la reine pour faire plaisir à Grace...

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ce serait moi la reine et pas toi ?

- Tout le monde voit bien que je n'ai pas la tête de l'emploi voyons...

- Ah parce que moi je l'ai peut-être ?!

- Danno ! Commença à s'impatienter la petite fille. Comme son père pouvait être buté parfois...

- Mais Gracie !... Et depuis quand on mange de la galette pour le réveillon ?!

- Faire trois fêtes en une, ça va quand même plus vite !

- Rah !...

Kono et Grace avaient élaboré ce plan génial en voyant que rien n'avançait entre les deux hommes. Pourtant, chacun des réunis dans la pièce, à l'exception des deux concernés, avait remarqué l'irrésistible attraction qui s'exerçait entre eux.

Donc pour mettre un maximum de chances de leur côté, les deux filles avaient décidé de cumuler Noël, le nouvel an et l'Épiphanie. Si avec ça les choses n'avançaient pas...

- Oh, regardez. Lâcha alors Chin en levant un doigt au plafond, juste au dessus de Steve et Danny.

- Du gui, bien sûr. Grommela Danno dans sa barbe.

- Allez les garçons, vous connaissez la tradition !

- Kono... ! Pas devant mon p'tit chat !

- Mais c'est pas grave Danno. C'est toi qui me dis toujours de respecter tout le monde.

- Gné ? Et pourquoi tu rougis Steve ?

- Je ne rougis jamais. C'est dans mon entraînement de la Navy.

- Mon œil !

- Allez, on ne vous demande pas la lune !

- Juste un petit bisou entre les rois !

- Kono... !

- Allez Danno, souffla alors doucement le Navy Seal à l'oreille du blond, fais-le au moins pour Grace...

- Pfff... C'est bon, vous avez gagné...

Steve se décala alors pour faire face à l'inspecteur. Doucement, il se pencha en avant, glissant dans un même temps sa main gauche sur le cou de Danny qui déglutit d'appréhension.

Celui-ci cependant s'éleva quasi-imperceptiblement et, sans que l'on ne puisse dire lequel avait fait le dernier pas, tous les deux se retrouvèrent les lèvres réunies.

Aucun des deux ne fit d'abord de mouvement, puis Steve commença à presser plus fort ses lèvres contre celles de son partenaire. Ceci sembla être trop pour le lieutenant qui ouvrit avec impatience sa bouche, quémandant plus du Navy Seal.

N'attendant que cela, celui-ci s'empressa de s'en emparer, cherchant de sa langue à approfondir leur baiser électrisant.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Danny qui se rapprocha plus encore, s'il en était encore possible, de l'homme en face de lui qu'il désirait en cet instant plus que tout.

Son odeur, son goût, la sensation de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et son corps contre lui, tout cela à la fois lui faisait perdre la tête, jusqu'à lui faire oublier où et avec qui il se trouvait.

Lorsque, après une éternité qui leur sembla avoir défilé à toute vitesse, Steve mit fin au baiser, après un dernier échange pressant et passionné, il s'écarta de quelques centimètres de son coéquipier, joignant leurs fronts et mêlant encore leurs souffles courts et haletants.

- Whoa... On n'en attendait pas tant... Lâcha Kono, à la fois sonnée et amusée.

- Bienvenue dans le monde réel les gars. Le voyage a été agréable ? Lança Chin en riant.

- Ah... Gracie...

- C'est bon Danno, je suis grande maintenant... Mais même avec Maman tu ne faisais pas ça...

Une sorte de couinement s'échappa des lèvres du lieutenant qui ne pouvait répliquer... Et qui ne put de toute façon rien ajouter car déjà les lèvres de Steve reprenaient possession des siennes avant qu'il ne lui murmure en souriant à l'oreille :

- De tout façon Danno, désormais, tu es à moi.

Ce à quoi Danny répondit par un baiser rapide et passionné alors que les autres retournaient à table en riant.

Fin

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-o Oo-oOo-oOo-

_Alors, votre avis pour cette première fiction ? Je dois avouer que moi en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en visualisant la scène dans ma tête ! ^^_


End file.
